FACHADAS
by Lakentsb
Summary: No todo es lo que parece en la vida de la exitosa y superficial secretaria ejecutiva de McCarty s, Angela Weber. Minific con la version sin editar de las historias de Angela y Ben y Jessica. Escritas originalmente para Enredos En San Valentin en febrero de 2013.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan no es mio. La historia me pertenece pero fue escrita especialmente para el proyecto ENREDOS EN SAN VALENTIN, organizado en febrero de este año por BETZACOSTA.**

* * *

**HOLA A TODAS. **

**Se que esperan actualizacion de mis otras historias, pero hace tiempo que tambien prometi esto, y aqui está el primer capitulo de este minific que muchas de ustedes habran leido ya, formando parte del grandioso proyecto que fue ENREDOS EN SAN VALENTIN.**

**Lo he titulado Fachadas porque para quien ya leyó la historia, es el nombre que les va a estos personajes que me tocaron para desarrollar en aquel momento.**

**Lo estoy publicando aqui porque por varias razones, la principal es porque debido a los requerimentos del proyecto, sobre todo en cantidad de paginas que debia cubrir cada una, mi parte tubo bastante edicion y me pareció justo que tambien pudieran leerla en bruto, o con todas y cada una de sus palabras como fue concebida inicialmente. **

**Participar en ESV fue una experiencia increible, compartir ese proceso creativo con otras doce autoras tan geniales fue absolutamente divertido y surrealista y aprendi muchisimo en muchos aspectos relacionados con la escritura, aun extraño esos momentos de intercambio con autoras tan abiertas y humildes a pesar de ser realmente grandes dentro del fandom, y espero que se repita en el futuro...**

* * *

**Fachadas**

**Capitulo 1**

**Angela**

**3 de febrero**.

Es domingo por la mañana y el pálido sol invernal asoma tímidamente bañando de tonos ocres el frente del silencioso edificio de departamentos ubicado en uno de esos barrios que están lo suficientemente alejados del centro de Seattle como para que maldigas cada mañana no tener un vehículo para trasladarte, y cada noche por el bullicio que sólo se encuentra en lugares donde la gente aun tiene costumbres algo pueblerinas, y la algarabía de los muchachos en sus cotidianos partidos de basquetball -o lo que sea que inventen- no respeta ni horarios ni inclemencias climáticas a la hora de reunirse en el improvisado parque comunal que separa las torres que componen el complejo de edificios en que vive Ángela Weber.

Lleva varias horas despierta, como es su rutina desde que vive en ese séptimo piso hace tres años. Luego de alimentar a Sprinkles, su enorme y atigrado gato castrado, y tener una breve y ridícula conversación con él, Ángela prepara una un chocolate caliente y se instala en su rincón favorito: un improvisado estudio-atelier de arte que poco a poco fue mejorando, al principio solo acomodó las pocas cosas que rescató de su dormitorio universitario en el apresurado viaje de regreso a casa en la que fuera originalmente la habitación de servicio junto a la cocina.

Le gusta ese cuarto más que nada por la vista, que fue lo primero que la impresionó cuando terminó de instalar sus cosas la tarde en que llego a Seattle para quedarse. Una franja de playa y mar que luego supo pertenecía al Lowman Beach, un parque a escasas manzanas de distancia al que también suele ir a caminar o trotar, dependiendo de su humor y del clima.

Faltan apenas unos minutos para que sean las diez y sabe que ni el sol ni la tranquilidad que está disfrutando esta mañana durarán mucho más. Es hora de dejar el maravilloso mundo de la fantasía de lado por hoy.

Con un gesto que cualquier espectador calificaría de enojo, Ángela cierra la carpeta de dibujo en la que lleva las últimas tres horas trabajando en un estado que bien podría juzgarse como enajenación, -y que ahora sabe que no lo es y se llama _Flow_-, en el cual a veces pierde la noción del tiempo y la conexión con la realidad mientras su capacidad creadora fluye al máximo.

Para ella es casi un ritual de supervivencia. No podría continuar si no tuviera esos preciados momentos.

Se estira en el sillón, haciendo crujir los hombros y levantando los brazos y cuenta silenciosamente hasta tres mientras limpia de un modo bastante obsesivo sus dedos, manchados de óleos y pastel de diversos colores, con la toalla húmeda que usa para su momento de catarsis semanal. Chequea del mismo modo que su manicura francesa siga inmaculada y se levanta a atender el teléfono fijo, que como todos los domingos, infaliblemente repica a esa hora exacta desde la pared de la cocina.

Vestida con un pantalón de yoga gris piedra -de la última temporada de su marca deportiva favorita- y una camiseta blanca ajustada -y de corte sofisticado que realza su estilizada figura-, sacude su espesa melena castaña soltándola del improvisado rodete que sujetó con uno de sus lápices de dibujo dejándola caer sobre los hombros y se mira de reojo en el enorme espejo del pasillo al pasar delante de él, sin poder evitar un gesto de satisfacción, mientras camina hacia el molesto aparato murmurando maldiciones.

Sabe quién es, sabe que por más que se lo repita mil veces no cambiará esa maldita costumbre y jamás llamará a su Blackberry y odia eso.

Odia la forma en que tan _"sutilmente"_ después de todo este tiempo ella aun la controla y la obliga a estar en casa todos los domingos a esa hora. Odia que tenga que mentirle, y a sus amigos, o a cualquiera de sus citas calientes de sábados por la noche, ya que nunca puede quedarse en cama un domingo hasta el mediodía ni dejarse mimar con un desayuno en la cama por más fantástica que haya sido su noche en alguno de los lujosos departamentos de soltero que suele visitar, ya que ella jamás se ha ido a la cama con un perdedor cualquiera.

Ni siquiera puede dejar que alguien que por fin merezca la pena como para traerlo su departamento se quede por demasiado tiempo después….

Ya aprendió, de alguna maldita manera su madre lo sabrá, y la avergonzará. Siempre lo hace, y ella odia tener que dar explicaciones a los hombres.

-Mama.- contesta con voz un poco más gélida de lo que hubiera querido.

Ya han hablado entre semana, siempre lo hacen, porque ella sí la llama desde su celular -o desde el fijo de la oficina donde pasa la mayor parte de las doce horas del día-, apenas le queda un hueco en la semana. Jamás deja que pasen semanas completas o meses sin saber de su familia. No es una mala hija, al menos hace el esfuerzo de no serlo.

-¿Dormías?

Ángela entrecierra sus ojos. Conoce ese tono y sabe perfectamente que detrás de la inocente pregunta de su madre están implícitas muchas suposiciones y lo odia.

-Sabes que no…-responde, exhalando con fuerza todo el aire que hasta hace un segundo le oprimía el pecho.

-Vale, supongo entonces que no saliste anoche.

-No, no salí, estoy agotada. –Miente con descaro.

Aunque en realidad ir con Jessica a tomar un par de Cosmos en el bar de siempre no cuenta como salir. No para ella, mucho menos cuando implica soportar a su amiga con toda esa cháchara de lo infernalmente comestible que está el novio de Bella Swan, la jefa de recursos humanos de la empresa en la que trabaja hace casi tres años, y sus detalladas fantasías de lo que le haría si pudiera acorralarlo en algún rincón de las oficinas y meterle mano aunque sea por unos minutos. No es que ella no lo hubiera apreciado también, pero no era su estilo pertenecer a un club de fans, y Dios sabe que ese hombre tenía todo un sequito babeante en las oficinas, incluida la mosquita muerta de Tanya.

- Bueno me alegra, ya decía que era demasiado con que salieras este fin de semana también…luego del fin de semana pasado y del otro… a ese ritmo tu…

-ya te envié el dinero este mes, madre. ¿No fue suficiente?-La corta con voz filosa, exasperada por ese temor irracional de su madre que la convierte en indispensable y única responsable de la supervivencia de ella y su familia en cada conversación que tienen…

Luego piensa en sus hermanos y se arrepiente al instante. No quiere tratarla con dureza, ella ama a su madre, ama a su familia. _¿No es lo que se repite cada día? ¿Cada mañana cuando se enfunda en su traje de ejecutiva para cumplir otra jornada de asistente de mierda? _Porque por más titulo pomposo que tenga de secretaria ejecutiva en la nomina de McCarty`s sabe que solo es un trabajo de mierda y que está muy, muy lejos de lo que ella merece, o de lo que soñó alguna vez para su vida…_antes._

En su corazón sabe que ha sido irresponsable, no entiende bien por qué pero en lo que va del último mes ya son dos domingos consecutivos los que llega tarde a la cita telefónica con su madre, a sabiendas de que luego tendrá que oír sus regaños en el contestador, y luego otra vez, cuando la llame para disculparse por no haber estado a tiempo. Pero lo necesitaba, es decir, Chris, su cita caliente de los dos últimos fines de semanas, la había cautivado lo suficiente como para repetir.

_¡Dios! ¡No era su culpa olvidarse del mundo con semejante bombón de hombre! que además de ser un exitoso abogado y tener un departamento de puta madre en el mejor barrio de la ciudad, también la había llevado a cenar a uno de los restó mas caros de la ciudad cada vez. Y luego el sexo…_

Digamos que llevaba un buen tiempo en que un hombre la dejara sin palabras.

-No me hables en ese tono Ángela, sabes que solo me preocupo por ti, no dejo de pensar que estás completamente sola en esa enorme ciudad que puede ser la perdición para cualquiera, mucho más para una chica como tu si no te controlas.

Gira los ojos ante esas palabras: _"una chica como tu"_ suena a sus oídos mucho más despectivo de lo que en realidad se oye de labios de su madre. Después de todo ella no tiene idea de algunos de los detalles tórridos de su vida, o mejor dicho de las noches de su vida, pero sabe que es porque a Martha Weber nunca le gustaron las desiciones de su hija. Ninguna.

Si no fuera por su padre Jhonatan, jamás habría podido aceptar que ella tomara la beca de la universidad para estudiar la carrera de Arte que había ganado con sus trabajos de arte durante el insitituto, y mucho menos la hubiera dejado poner un pie fuera de Forks en su vida.

Ángela cierra los ojos con fuerza alejando de su mente aquellos recuerdos. ¡Son tan lejanos ahora que parece que jamás hubiera sucedido!

-Claro. Solo te olvidas la parte de que se como cuidarme- medio protestó a su pesar.

- Solo me preocupas, últimamente estás tan…diferente… ya no eres la misma, a veces temo que dejes de priorizar lo que es importante hija, que pierdas el rumbo. Mantener tu trabajo es prioridad ahora, necesito que descanses lo suficiente y te mantengas fuerte para no…

-Lo se mama, no voy a perderlo ¿vale? Estoy muy bien. Esme es una buena mujer, no va a botarme por nada así sin más… - la interrumpió, cortando el discurso que llevaba demasiado tiempo escuchando.

_-"¿Qué va a ser de nosotros si tu no puedes enviarme dinero? Sabes que no puedo trabajar, sabes que no se vivir sin tu padre… mis padres no me dejaron nada y decir que tu padre insistió en no vender ese departamento de soltero que tenía en Seattle que sino_…"

-_"sino te gastarías gran parte del precioso dinero que ganas en una renta y tus hermanos…"-_ bufaba en su mente cada vez.

- ya, no tienes que repetírmelo cada vez que llamas ¿vale? Hace cuatro años que llevo adelante nuestras cuentas y que sepa no te he hecho faltar nada, ni a los gemelos. Se perfectamente cual es mi responsabilidad…

Su madre suspira en el teléfono y ella sabe que ha sido demasiado dura esta vez. Pero está cansada, cansada de ser la hija perfecta, la secretaria perfecta, la mujer perfecta. Está cansada de fingir que la vida que lleva es la que quiere y a veces piensa que su madre tiene la culpa, si ella no fuera tan…

- Angie, hija, sabes que no es mi intención descalificarte, has sido tan valiente. Yo solo…

-si, lo se, ya me lo dijiste, tu solo te preocupas… _por m_i.-agregó.

Aunque internamente piensa que no es cierto. Que su madre solo vive preocupada de tener cada mes el dinero suficiente para mantener la vida desenfada que llevaba cuando su padre vivía y la mimaba con regalos caros y lujos que ni en sueños ella ahora podría darle.

A veces lamenta que Jhonatan Weber haya sido tan buen hombre y la hubiera malcriado tanto. O que haya sido tan confiado en sus negocios y se dejara estafar como lo hizo por el cretino de su socio cuando por fin decidió hacer carrera en un negocio independiente de bienes raíces, tal vez su inesperada muerte no los dejaría llenos de deudas que consumieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo el dinero que había logrado ahorrar con los años en su cuenta.

Su madre, hija única y consentida de un matrimonio de edad mayor que la tuvo cuando ya habían perdido la esperanza de criar hijos, dejó la casa de sus padres al mes de cumplir los 19 años para casarse con este hombre cinco años mayor, recién graduado en administración, con una carrera prometedora en la gerencia de la nueva sucursal de una importante empresa de construcción con sede en Seattle que abría sus puertas Forks.

Jhonatan Weber había llegado sin más expectativas que las de progresar en su nuevo trabajo y se había enamorado rápidamente de la hermosa muchacha que vivía en la casa vecina a la que la empresa le asignó para vivir. Se casaron en el lapso de un año y durante veinte años fueron todo lo feliz que podían ser. Su madre ni siquiera imaginó que en el transcurso de esos años pasaría de ser la mujer mas feliz del mundo, a quedar huérfana, -aunque era algo esperable dado la edad avanzada de sus padres- y viuda, con tres hijos jóvenes que mantener y educar, y sin ninguna experiencia laboral o carrera universitaria, ya que salio de la casa de sus padres para ser la típica ama de casa americana mantenida por su esposo.

- Yo solo quisiera que todo fuera diferente sabes…y te hecho tanto de menos… a ti y a tu padre…

Ángela percibe el dolor en la voz de su madre y algo le oprime el pecho. No quiere llorar, ella también hecha de menos a su padre, él también era un soñador, y la comprendía de un modo en que ella jamás lo haría. Entendía sus ansias de salir y ver el mundo, su pasión por la fantasía, su afición por pasar horas encerrada en su estudio dibujando. El apoyaba sus sueños, aunque también fuera un hombre práctico, y la había aconsejado bien.

-_Tienes que tomar las decisiones correctas Ang, no todo lo que uno sueña en esta vida vale la pena alcanzar, ya sabes… hay que llenar la bolsa primero- solía decirle señalando el bolsillo donde se distinguía el bulto de su billetera-… si lo que sueñas no va a mantener tus gastos pues…_

_-hay que olvidarlo…-completaba ella a regañadientes, sabiendo que nunca sería así con sus sueños y cruzando los dedos por la espalda mientras rogaba que acepten alguna de las solicitudes que envió a escondidas a todas la universidades del país donde podría estudiar artes visuales, soñando con una beca y con ser tan buena que algún día se volviera famosa; cuando algún estudio importante la descubriera y la llamara para trabajar en el proyecto de alguna gran película en animación 3 D._

-yo también mamá.- apenas susurró, tragando grueso.

_¡Dios como echaba de menos su vieja vida! A veces jura que mataría porque todo fuera como antes…_

- Tus hermanos me volverán loca un día de estos…-su madre cambia de tono y ella sabe que la conversación se volverá banal como siempre. -van a matarme un día de estos, ¿sabes los gastos que tendremos este mes?.

"_y ahí viene"_ –piensa mientras retuerce un mechón de cabello. Su madre hace una pequeña pausa en el teléfono para que ella haga la consabida pregunta.

-¿necesitas más dinero mamá?

-bueno… en realidad…hija, yo no quería decírtelo ahora, se que estás tan agotada últimamente, pero está ese estupido baile de San Valentín que organizó el instituto este mes y tu hermana Jane, ella quiere ir, será su primer baile de San Valentín en la escuela…y necesitará un vestido nuevo. Y tu hermano… ¿puedes creer que Alec me estuvo pidiendo dinero para llevar a una chica a una cita o algo?

Ángela sonríe a su pesar. Sus hermanos ya tienen 16 años. Obviamente que irán a bailes y tendrán citas y todo eso… ¿no fue así con ella en el instituto? Ella comprende lo importante que eso es para su hermano y mientras escucha a su madre parlotear sobre las últimas confesiones de Alec sobre una muchacha con la que intenta salir en "una cita de verdad" piensa en como extraña esos momentos de vida en familia y en cómo rayos hará para trabajar más horas este mes… Tal vez tenga que buscar algo temporal por las noches.

* * *

Gracias por leer! El proyecto completo esta en el perfil de Betzacosta y se llama ENREDOS EN SAN VALENTIN.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Todo lo que puedan reconocer no me pertenece. Esta historia fue escrita originalmente para el proyecto ENREDOS EN SAN VALENTIN organizado por Betzacosta en Febrero de 2013.

* * *

**Fachadas.**

**Capitulo 2**

**Ben.**

**3 de febrero**

Ben Cheney contempló la imagen formándose en el líquido de revelado y algo se oprimió en su pecho.

Quiere deslizar sus dedos sobre esos rasgos suaves y hacer que sonría pero sabe que no puede tocarla porque lo arruinaría. La paradoja de su pensamiento lo hace exhalar con frustración.

Luego de colgarla para que se seque junto a las demás fotografías, y de contemplarla unos pocos segundos más, salió del pequeño cuarto de revelado y se sirvió un trago de su botella de Jack Daniel favorita antes de dejarse caer en el solitario sofá de la sala. Contempló las luces de la noche de Seattle con las luces del departamento completamente apagadas, como es su costumbre antes de ir a dormir.

El primer trago baja por su garganta quemándole el pecho al igual que cierta desazón que crece en su alma desde hace un tiempo, mientras recuerda su vida años atrás, cuando todo estaba lleno de esperanzas.

No. No quiere volver a ese tiempo y su mente viaja entonces a aquella tarde, la primera vez que la vio a _ella._

Jura que fue una especie de aparición, o tal vez solo la burla cruel del destino, o quien fuera que estuviese a cargo de su vida.

Sonríe con una especie de amargura ante la nueva ironía de su pensamiento. Para Ben su vida esta fuera de control desde que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, lo perdiera todo cinco años atrás.

Después de un año en la más oscura depresión se había decidido por fin a hacer caso a su madre y aceptó trasladarse a Seattle para trabajar como asistente personal de Emmett, su antiguo compañero de facultad en la época en que estudió economía y tenía un futuro brillante.

Aunque había estudiado esa carrera hasta graduarse con un promedio más que respetable, en el fondo sabía que lo suyo no eran los números, pero su afición por la fotografía no iba darle de comer por muy bueno que fuera y mucho menos cuando dio el paso de casarse con Emilie después de que ella le anunciara que esperaban un hijo.

Emilie todavía estaba en el primer año de facultad y si algo caracterizaba a Ben Cheney era ser responsable, y aunque amaba a esa mujer con pasión, había amado más la idea de tener una familia propia, grande y bulliciosa como en la que se crió, y aquella era una oportunidad que no despreciaría aunque no fuera el momento, ya que los dos estaban en medio de sus carreras cuando la pequeña Claire llegó a sus vidas.

Con lo que no contaban fue con que su hija naciera con esa rara insuficiencia cardiaca, mucho menos con que su corazón la traicionara antes de cumplir los tres años de edad y se la llevara sin que siquiera pudieran darle la posibilidad de crecer lo suficiente como para realizar la compleja cirugía que prometía acabar con el problema. La última, habían prometido los médicos, después de todas las que ya habían realizado antes…

Emilie enloqueció con la muerte de su hija, se deprimió y lo abandonó pocos meses después de perder a Claire, sentenciándolo también a él.

Era relativamente "normal" que lo abandonase, después de todo él había oído durante los años que mantenían a su niña en tratamiento cómo era de habitual que las parejas jóvenes no soportaran la presión ante un diagnóstico tan grave como el de Claire en un hijo pequeño y se terminaran culpando por lo que sucedía hasta que, o lograban superarlo de alguna manera, o finalmente se divorciaban.

Tal vez eso hubiera sido lo más tolerable para los dos, pero Emilie lo había dejado de la peor manera en que alguien podría hacerlo y en resumidas cuentas, a los veinticinco años a Ben no le quedaba nada. Ni siquiera motivos para vivir. Solo un maldito titulo en economía que no tenía sentido para él.

Cuando Emmeth se contactó pidiéndole ayuda, ofreciéndole el puesto de hombre de confianza en la empresa familiar de la que tuvo que hacerse cargo luego de la inesperada muerte de su padre no lo penso.

El ofrecimiento habia llegado justo a tiempo antes de que terminara de perder la cabeza, después de un año en la más oscura depresión habia hecho caso a los consejos de su madre, de que intentara comenzar de nuevo, tenía que sobrevivir, se lo debía a su pequeña hija, y en pocas semanas ya se encontraba instalado en un departamento del centro de Seattle, a pocas cuadras de la oficina y de la playa donde la había visto a ella…

El parecido con Emilie de la silueta a contraluz de esa mujer que venía corriendo hacia él por la playa, ese atardecer de verano en el que por fin, luego de varios paseos inutiles se había decidido a sacar su cámara del exilio del fondo del armario y volver a cazar imágenes al azar, lo tumbó como si lo hubiera arrollado un camión.

Luego Max, su cachorro labrador de casi cinco años de edad, que era casi lo único que había traído consigo de su antigua vida además de la cámara de fotos y mas que nada porque era un regalo que habían hecho a su pequeña y ahora era lo único que le quedaba para probar que esa vida había existido en realidad, se abalanzó sobre ella y en consecuencia la chica lo había insultado, a el y a su estupido perro cuando corrió tras él para detenerlo.

Al día de hoy ni siquiera recuerda las palabras, o haber pronunciado algo en respuesta. Solo su corazón queriéndose salir del pecho y cada uno de los detalles de ese rostro moreno con labios regordetes y sensuales, la mirada de fuego en esos ojos castaños y el tono de esa voz que le gritaba con tanta pasión, y que viéndola de cerca se había dado cuenta, era todo lo opuesto a la a la mirada azul pálida enmarcada de una rubia melena de su Emilie.

_Un ángel de ojos castaños_ –pensó en ese momento.

Era domingo, como todos los domingos siguientes en los que patéticamente fue a la playa solo esperando verla de nuevo y en los que, por precaución, solo llevaba su cámara con él, postergando para otro momento sus paseos con Max.

Un recaudo ridículo, ya que nunca más se le había acercado de nuevo lo suficiente como para que ella se percatara de su existencia, y tuvieron que pasar varias semanas para que descubriera que ella y Angela Weber, la estirada secretaria personal de Esme Platts, vicepresidenta de McCarty`s eran la misma persona.

Es que la muchacha que él solía observar por horas a través del lente de su cámara y fotografiar como un obseso en la playa no se parecía en nada a la altiva ejecutiva de mirada despectiva, tacones de infarto y faldas lápiz -que si supiera algo de moda femenina juraría eran hechas a medida- que soltaba comentarios mordaces sobre todos los que trabajaban en la oficina y mantenía esas conversaciones tan superficiales con Jessica Stanley, una rubia oxigenada que también era asistente personal. Cuando estaban juntas se comportaban como chiquillas del instituto, solo hablaban de moda y de chicos calientes como si en ello nada más consistiera la vida.

Ben no se tragaba esa imagen de chica superior que incluso miraba a sus jefes con cierto desprecio, no señor, para él la Ángela real era esa otra muchacha que veía en la playa cada domingo, una muchacha impetuosa y atormentada, que últimamente parecía debatirse entre la rabia y la tristeza y ya no corría, solo se sentaba por horas con una enorme carpeta entre las piernas, o se la pasaba arrojando piedras a lo lejos con tanta fuerza que a veces temía se dañara su delicado brazo.

Después de poco más de dos años estaba seguro de que la quería.

Había logrado dejar de ser tan cobarde y comenzó a entablar pequeñas conversaciones con ella en los momentos en que coincidían en algunos de sus trabajos de oficina tratando de conocerla un poco más, al punto de que con el tiempo ella ya registraba su existencia y le dedicaba pequeñas sonrisas cuando lo descubría mirándola en los pasillos.

Incluso habían salido unas cuantas veces, es decir, no habían sido citas ni de cerca, pero sí habían sido buenos momentos, momentos en los que a decir verdad, el solo la acompañó de camino a casa después de encontrarla sola en el bar donde los de la empresa solían juntarse habitualmente. Momentos en los que llegó a pensar que tal vez Angela no era tan indiferente a él como se mostraba, y en los que por algunos instantes llegaba a reconocer a esa muchacha que solía observar en la playa.

Tal vez tenía que ver con que en esas ocasiones ni Jessica ni ninguna otra persona del entorno del trabajo estaba alrededor y podían ser ellos mismos. Lo cual hacia que no le molestara en lo absoluto ir en manada al bar después del trabajo si eso significaba la posibilidad de que Jessica se fuera con un buen partido dejándola a ella plantada y el tuviera que ofrecerle el "favor" de acompañarla a casa.

Después de todo estaban en el mismo vecindario y amaba que ella prefiriera caminar.

Tampoco le importaba demasiado seguirla en su juego de chica superficial y regalarle de vez en cuando alguna cosa de esas caras y brillantes que a las chicas como ella le gustaban: pendientes, brazaletes, algún reloj bonito y caro, pases Vip para un día de Spa. Cosas que alguien en su posición conseguía todo el tiempo como obsequios o promociones de sus contactos empresariales y no le costaban mucho, nada en realidad, pero ella no tenia por qué saberlo.

Le bastaba con verla contenta y que ella lo mirara verdaderamente por unos segundos, hasta que en el momento más inesperado su mirada nuevamente se apagaba y la chica superficial volvía a aparecer, y entonces lo apartaba completamente, ignorándolo por semanas. Entonces solo le quedaba soportar en silencio las flores en su escritorio cuando iba a ver a Esme a la oficina por algún encargo de Emmeth, o los chillidos de Jessica en el comedor de empleados cuando Ángela susurraba cosas sonrojada y él sabía que le estaba contando los detalles de su última conquista.

Era en esos momentos cuando pensaba que tal vez la muchacha que creía ver en la playa no existía, y la ejecutiva altanera de la oficina jamás lo elegiría a él.

…..

-oh por Dios, siquiera estas considerando ir esa ridícula fiesta!

Ángela guardo rápidamente el sobre con la ridícula invitación en su cajón del escritorio y le frunció el ceño a la entrometida de Jessica antes responder con su habitual discurso de perra superficial.

-no, ¿Por qué? ya se, no tienes cita para ese día y estas necesitándome de perra de compañía para no ir sola a juntarte con todos esos perdedores...

El ceño de Jessica se frunció por un instante en desconcierto para luego estallar en una de sus típicas carcajadas chillonas y responder con voz de estupida…

-¡woa tu si que sabes responder como una perra! ¡Hasta dudé por un segundo y pensé que me lo decías enserio!

Angela no pudo reprimir una mueca mientras trataba de alejar de su cabeza la pregunta que solía hacerse cada vez más a menudo.

_¿Por qué demonios seguía dejando que Jessica pensara que eran mejores amigas?_

Había sido un movimiento necesario para subir en la escala social de los empleados cuando comenzó a trabajar en la empresa, ya que a pesar de todo, la rubia superficial era eficiente y popular y ella era una desconocida que necesitaba amigos, pero ahora no tenía sentido. Se percató de la pila de carpetas en el brazo de la rubia demasiado maquillada riendo frente a ella y las señalo.

-¿Qué traes?

-oh, los archivos que tu jefa le pidió a mi jefa hoy temprano…

-esta bien, déjamelos que ya se los llevo yo. Esme está en videoconferencia con… alguien ahora, me imagino que Bella no querrá extrañar a su secretaria estrella por mucho tiempo.

No la quería ahí, no tenia ganas de oir su habitual parte de novedades del chismorreo de pasillo, ya que tenia demasiado en qué pensar. La última conversación con Ben por ejemplo…

- no se… la verdad es que hoy podría esperarla hasta que termine y dárselos en persona. Y no importaría que fuera por toda la mañana…-se quejó la rubia, sentándose en la esquina del escritorio y alisando arrugas inexistentes en su falda demasiado corta.

-¿tan mala esta la cosa por alla, eh?

-estamos hablando de _Rarella_, ya sabes… además de todo el trabajo que hay me llenó de asuntos de esa estupida fiesta… ¿puedes creer que la razón por la que hoy está que trina por que el buenorro de su novio le envió otro regalo de san Valentín? "aviso del día 6" o lo que sea… ¡Dios ¿quien entiende a esa mujer? Todas las chicas están babeando y diciendo lo dulce y romántico que es dedicándole todas esas atenciones durante casi toda la semana y ella… aggg ¡juro que iría a la maldita fiesta solo para tener mis cinco minutos de oportunidad con Edward Masen y mostrarle lo que se pierde por elegir a una idiota como ella en vez de a mí…¡es tan injusto! Después de tantos años ella llega y se queda con todo…

-entonces tu sí que estas considerando ir a la fiesta…-Ángela sonrió con cinismo, interrumpiendo el clásico discurso de despecho, la había escuchado l dos años hablar despectivamente sobre ese asunto y este año tampoco iba a ser la excepción. Que ella llegó antes que Bella, que seguro se habia acostado con Emmeth para conseguir tan rapido el ascenso de asistenta de presidencia a jefa de recursos humanos de la empresa. No iba a decirle que tal vez si no hubiera intentado meterse en los pantalones de Emmett cuando se hizo cargo de la empresa y ella era una de las asistentes de presidencia lo habría obtenido, o que eso tampoco tuvo algo que ver con todos los cambios que hubo en la directiva después, incluida la llegada de Ben.

-no, es estupido. Digo ¿Quién hace una fiesta así? Tienes que estar realmente loca para organizarla y ser un completo perdedor para ir…

-bueno, tiene buenos comentarios, las anteriores han sido divertidas, incluso Ben me ha dicho que…

-¿Ben? ¿El fenómeno que me quitó el puesto de asistente? Claro, si él debe ser un miembro oficial de ese club de perdedores… espera, ¿estas viéndote con el?

-nooo, Jess! Nunca me he visto con el, solo conversamos, de vez en cuando, ya sabes charla amistosa de pasillo…

-oh vamos, no me vengas con eso… ni tú ni yo tenemos charlas amistosas de pasillo, eso es para idiotas como él, o como _Rarella_ ,sabes que estoy muy al tanto del chismorreo y ya han habido rumores sobre ustedes antes, incluso que te has ido a casa con el varias veces y nunca hablaste de ello conmigo. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es porque te avergüenza admitirle a tu mejor amiga que tienes algo con ese fenómeno?

-no tengo nada que admitir porque no tengo nada con el Jess, yo no salgo con chicos como el, no es lo que busco.

-bueno, que alivio mujer, me alegra que no hayas perdido la perspectiva, ya comenzaba a preocuparme cambias un bombón como el que saliste la semana pasada por un tipo como Ben…

Angela respiro con cierto alivio a su pesar, lo que menos necesitaba era a Jessica desparramando un chisme sobre ella y Ben en este momento. Sonrió con malicia al entender de a quién se refería.

- ¿estas hablando de Chris?

- si, no se, ¿a ese abogado? El rubio que te llevó al Terrazo, el del Alas de gaviota…- Jessica se mordió la uña del pulgar y Angela alzó una ceja, ya estaba claro…-¿lo volverás a ver?

-No. -Sonrió, satisfecha, y dándose esos aires de superada que tan bien sabía actuar, soltó con desdén-: Sabes que no repito citas. No quiero una relación. No estoy para eso ahora. ¿Por qué? ¿Te interesa? Te puedo dar su número si quieres salir con él, ya sabes… es realmente bueno en la cama- se inclinó para tomar el Blackberry del bolso y Jessica se paró de nuevo, casi saltando del escritorio.

-¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no amiga! ¿Cómo crees? yo no como las sobras de nadie. –soltó con orgullo.

-claro, como quieras- dijo reprimiendo una sonrisa. Jessica olvidaba con facilidad lo lengua suelta que se ponía con un par de Cosmopolitans de más, a veces pensaba en qué pensaría el resto de los "perdedores" si supieran que la engreída secretaria de la jefa de recursos humanos moría por el conserje del edificio en que vivía…un tipo casado, con barriga cervecera y sin escrúpulos que se la había follado en el cuarto de servicio algunas veces, sin compromiso, claro.…

-… tú y yo estamos mas allá de relaciones cursis con perdedores, aunque un bombón como Edward Masen haciéndome regalos cursis todos los días tal vez me haría cambiar de opinión.-suspiro Jessica parloteando sin parar.

-Eres tan patética Stanley- Bufo ahora con no tan falsa exasperación, mientras pensaba que Ben seguramente le haría mas regalos como esos si ella no fuera tan bipolar, o si no le importara tanto que la vieran paseando en pleno día con alguien con su cara marcada con una cicatriz…

-admito que él es mi única excepción… -dijo soltando una risita tonta- pero al menos no soy amiga de fenómenos de circo. ¡Estas perdiendo el toque Ángela Weber!.…

Jessica levanto el dedo de modo acusador y se volteo hacia la salida mientras ella negaba con una sonrisa en los labios.- por cierto, hoy es viernes, ¿que harás esta noche? Vas a encerrarte a ver tus patéticas caricaturas o nos vemos con toda la manada de perdedores en el Hoveviller?

-mmm… me da igual, no hay mucho que elegir entre ver patéticas caricaturas y estar con patética Stanley un viernes de noche.

Estalló en una carcajada cuando Jessica le sacó el dedo antes de desaparecer en el pasillo.

* * *

Gracias por leer!

y Gracias a Betzacosta por motivarme a escribir esta historia. El resultado final es increible.


End file.
